striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Option B
Option B ( ) is one of Hiryu's three offensive Options, debuting in the first Strider and returning in Strider (2014). It's also a primary part of Hiryu's movelist in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. In English, this Option is known as the Tetrapodal Robo-Panther (originally misspelled "Terapodal"Sega (September 1990, Mega Drive). Strider (English). Instruction manual, Pg. 12, corrected in the 2014 Strider), translated from the original Leopard-Type Quadruped Robot ( )Sega (September 1990, Mega Drive). Strider Hiryû (Japanese). Instruction manual, Pg. 16. In Japanese its also known as the Saber Tiger-Type Robot ( ).Capcom (February 2000, PlayStation). Strider Hiryû 1&2 (Japanese). Instruction Manual, Pg. 12Capcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 09 Models Strider (CPS-1) Option B is a robot in the shape of a large saber-toothed tiger or Smilodon. The Robo-panther can only be summoned if Hiryu has two Option A already active and finds a third one. Option B first appears in a spherical contracted form known as "Marumushi Mode"Staff (1993). "Capcom Illustration Gallery". Club Capcom (0). Pg. 11-12 (the Japanese name for the woodlouse), and becomes active once Hiryu picks it up. Once active, it stands at Hiryu's side and follows him around, lunging at any approaching enemy and destroying it with its claws. This Option only last for a limited time, after which it reverts back to the two Saucers. It takes the two red units used by the Saucers during its active time, turning them from red to yellow. If Hiryu is hit and lose one of the red health units, then Option B is destroyed and Hiryu is left with a single Option A. While it's said to be controlled by the same control unit as the Option A, both machines can't be used simultaneously. As it moves entirely on land, it has a tendency to separate from Hiryu and wander around, often jumping all over the place trying to reach Hiryu's location. Due to this, it's often seen as a much less useful skill compared to having two Option A. Option B possess the following equipment: ::Plasma Power Reactor ( ) - Serves as the Option's main core. ::Engine Cooling Duct ( ) - Exits on the circular exhaust vents located on the robot's mid-section, it prevents overheating. ::Reinforced Metal Arm ( ) - The powerful metal-reinforced front legs used to shred targets. An Electronic Joint Control ( ) inside each leg controls their movement. ::Tracking Sensor ( ) - Option B's eye sensors. Strider (2014) Option-B appears as a plasma construct in the form of a blue panther. Once active, the Panther will rush ahead and strike at any foe that cross its path, becoming stronger with each enemy it destroys. The Panther will run from one end of the screen to another for a short time before dissapearing. When close to special statues with its visage, Hiryu can perform a Panther Run ( ) to quickly travel across Kazakh City, from one statue to another in a different section of the complex. This ability is used to quickly backtrack to previous areas. The Option is the third and last Option to be found, located in an Pickup Cradle in the Research Facility's Test Lab, under protection of Xi Wang Mu. The Queen Mother herself has a technique in which she morphs into a violet energy panther and imitates this Option's attack pattern. In Marvel vs. Capcom Hiryu uses Option B in his Formation A technique, where he commands one robot tiger to rush across the stage, hitting any enemy in its way. Several Options B and C are also summoned en-masse during Hiryu's Legion Hyper Combo, covering the entire screen as they rush from one end of the screen to another, hitting the enemy several times in the process. Option B is also seen in some of Hiryu's animations, particularly being used as a transport with Hiryu standing on its back. This seemingly inspired the Panther Run technique in the 2014 Strider. All Option B moves are also featured in Hiryu's movelist from Project X Zone 2. Gallery Str_OptionB_lunge.png|Option B striking several enemies in Strider Str_optionB_marumushi_art.png|Artwork of Option B in Marumushi Mode StrHD_Option-B.png|Option-B in the 2014 Strider StrHD_option-b_attack.png|Option-B's attack NewStrider_panther.png|Hiryu using "Panther Run" StrHD_option-b_statue.png|A Panther Run statue Str2_saber_tiger.png|Concept art for Strider 2, by Harumaru Trivia * Young Zeku's new V-Skill II "Kuchiyose - Bii" in Street Fighter V: Champion Edition has him summon a weasel and perform an attack similarly to the Formation A1 technique. The name "Bii" is the Japanese pronuntiation of the letter "B" ( ) in English, in reference to Option B. References Category:Machines Category:Techniques Category:Offensive Skills Category:Mobility Skills